


Южный

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Эмбер знает цену таких минут.





	Южный

_Южный полюс уснул снами холостяка_  
_Я все ночи к тебе прижимаюсь щекой_  
_Южный нас не пустил, не целован никем_  
_Южный шанс упустил и ему никогда не обняться с тобой._  
_(Ночные Снайперы — Южный полюс)_

 

Когда он приезжает за ней на работу, Эмбер знает, что все коллеги, и секретарша босса, и его жена обмирают от зависти. И дело не в том, что у Дэнни шикарная машина, светлая рубашка, туго обхватывающая сильное тело, голубые глаза и светлые волосы, — это же Гавайи, кого тут таким удивишь! Дело в том, как он улыбается при виде нее, как бережно обнимает для поцелуя, как придерживает дверь Камаро. Эта надежность и забота в нем плещется через край, она светится в каждой его черте, она окутывает Эмбер с ног до головы.

Потом они едут в какой-то ресторан, и Дэнни ворчит на официанта, на еду, на песок, он немного неловко оглядывается, когда кто-то называет ее «его юной спутницей». И Эмбер смеется. «О, — думает она, — не завидуйте. Чтобы получить этого парня, мне пришлось словить пулю». Она вспоминает, с какой нежностью он целует уже едва заметный шрам, и тело прошивает дрожь возбуждения. На щеках расцветает румянец, а Дэнни подливает в ее бокал еще шампанского и спрашивает, не устала ли она.

Эмбер отодвигает свой десерт и залпом выпивает шампанское. А затем встает и берет его за руку. И честно, Дэнни на какое-то мгновение теряется, словно до сих пор не понимает, с чего бы ей хотеть его. И она не знает, ненавидеть, или быть благодарной его бывшим за такое.

Когда они идут из ресторана до машины, Дэнни словно бы невзначай касается ее бедра, чуть задирая легкую юбку платья.

Если бы окружающие только знали, каким чувственным и изысканно развратным он умеет быть.

Пока они едут домой, то почти не говорят и не касаются друг друга, но этого все равно достаточно, чтобы к концу поездки ткань платья начала натирать чувствительную кожу, а дыхание стало резким и тяжелым. Уже в доме Дэнни медленно раздевает ее, почти целомудренно целует обнаженное плечо. Его руки ласкают так, будто дразнят — едва ощутимо скользя по чувствительной коже, но от этого Эмбер только сильнее дрожит. Когда Дэнни сдвигает ее трусики в сторону, касаясь горячих складок, она уже насквозь мокрая. И к черту Викторую Сикрет! Иногда кажется, что Дэнни покупает для нее это белье только ради подобных моментов, и она улыбается в ответ на его пристальный взгляд.

Дэнни смотрит на нее, не отрываясь, пока массирует ее клитор большим пальцем, проникая внутрь двумя другими. Второй рукой он крепко держит ее за бедро, не давая придвинуться: между ними не менее пяти сантиметров. Эмбер держится его за шею пытаясь удержаться на слабеющих ногах, но это единственное, что Дэнни ей позволяет. Чертовски хочется наклониться и поцеловать во влажные приоткрытые губы, по которым то и дело проходится его язык, но Эмбер не двигается, продолжая дрожать от того, как двигается его рука у нее между напряженных бедер. Этих ограничений и запретов слишком много, ей слишком жарко в собственной коже, под его контролем, под его внимательным жадным взглядом. Эмбер кончает слишком быстро для чего-то подобного, и Дэнни прижимает ее, все еще бьющуюся в сладких спазмах, к себе, жарко целует губы и лицо, говорит что-то успокаивающее, и внутри нее словно что-то обрушивается. Ей так хорошо с ним, что почти больно.

Когда она успокаивается, Дэнни сам ведет ее в душ, снимает белье и настраивает воду. Стоит Эмбер выйти, он заворачивает ее в полотенце, нежно целует и выставляет из ванной комнаты. Чуть позже он присоединяется к ней в постели, все еще немного возбужденный, но уже не отстраняется, позволяет ей трогать себя, прижиматься, скользить кожей по коже. И когда Эмбер садится на его член, это ощущается просто потрясающе. Дэнни под ней такой красивый, с потемневшим взглядом, с влажной блестящей грудью в светлых волосках, с сильными руками, гладящими ее живот и бедра. И она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, долго, медленно, сладко, дышать ему в губы, стонать в них, звать его по имени. Она двигается и двигается, пока Дэнни не переворачивает ее, роняя на подушки, пока не накрывает собой, снова входя в жаждущее его тело. Второй оргазм ярче и дольше, Эмбер захлестывает, она стонет и хрипит, как никогда чувствуя тяжесть мужчины на себе. Его поцелуи согревают плечи и грудь. Мокрые волосы падают ему на лицо и Эмбер отводит их назад.

Потом они лежат рядом, почти не разговаривая, просто обмениваясь поцелуями и держась за руки. Дэнни улыбается, так мягко и спокойно. С тем же выражением он и проваливается в сон, его светлые ресницы почти не дрожат, мягкие губы приоткрыты. В этот момент он кажется Эмбер таким ранимым, таким беззащитным. Она прижимается к нему сильней — и черт с ней, с жарой на острове — щекой к плечу, слушает дыхание, отсчитывает удары сердца.

Спать не хочется, хоть сил и не осталось. Эмбер знает цену таких минут. Только половина их свиданий заканчивается подобным образом, обычно это звонок с его работы или Стивен МакГарретт лично. Это поцелуй в висок и теплая рука в волосах, это несколько слов на ухо и много-много извинений почти на ходу. Вопросительное «Понимаешь?» от двери. Это обворовывающий взгляд из-под густых темных ресниц и горький изгиб губ. Это руки на спине Дэнни, уводящие его прочь.

Телефон Дэнни, нарочно запрятанный под слои влажного полотенца, глухо пищит от третьей по счету СМСки. Эмбер надеется, что ничего экстренного не произошло и МакГарретт не явится за напарником лично, забирая его, такого сонного, теплого и пахнущего сексом, с собой. Ей больно видеть этот теплеющий взгляд отданный другому, больно отпускать Дэнни, который, ну, разумеется, не умеет говорить «нет» этому человеку. Она не хочет отдавать.

Эмбер слышит очередной писк и сильней сжимает руку Дэнни.


End file.
